kartland_almanacfandomcom-20200214-history
Casho Cashmont
"I say what I see, I explain what I've analyzed. No matter how cruel and unusual the truth is, it will be said" - Casho Cashmont "It's friggin O-Mazin'!" - Casho Cashmont History Playing steam games since 2004, Casho usually plays Unreal Tournament III and left 4 dead 2 to his heart's content. Then, nine years later, he saw the F2P trailer for TF2. Then he tried it out and head to a crit trade server called Sodahappy(before it was closed down). Nowadays, Casho became bored of the other servers because of the lack of activity from mostly idiers, spawn campers, and traders, so he had stopped playing there. Afterwards, he headed to a soon to close server which was a cp_orange map which also had crits and relatively low gravity. When that server shutdown, there weren't many servers for him to play so he had stopped playing TF2, and proceed to watch videos until something happens in the TF2 community. Until mid 2013 a mis-kick occurred and he had seen most of J-Man's videos and was laughing in tears. So, he checked the IP out of curiosity and seen that the server had much more activity. With glee, he fully loaded in the server, and seen the colorful personalities of M.H.C in person. He was very happy and glad he had join this server... Until two years later the server was shut down, when Okamiguy took control for over a year. Casho Cashmont is a former admin of a server named Mike Honcho's Cantina, a server owned by his previous boss, Okamiguy. Five months later, He had discovered that another server, Block Party has been reactivated once again thanks to one of his friends, moss, giving out the news. He had spoken to the owner named Toasted, his current boss of now known as Party Honchos Kartland. Personality Casho can be chill and sometimes very talkative. He can also be quite upbeat and sometimes obnoxious to some people, but If you know him well, then he would get chummy with you and pro'ly bond with you. When in a good mood, Casho can be a "Fun-loving dood with tons-a energy." He can be a fun person to anyone including strangers in party honchos. He also does have a tendency to troll others including his friends. Loadouts Samurai Crocket Crocket is a Solder that uses a Direct Hit along with a horn of his choice and the Half-Zatoichi. The Quickie Knight Quckie is a Demoman that usually uses the Ali Baba's wee booties, the Quickiebomb Launcher, and the Ham Shank(named the Space Ham) The Dapper Spy Usually wearing the Lady Killer, the Dapper Spy uses any revolver, sapper, and cloak of his choice and has never mastered them. As a Admin He barely uses his powers other then for fun or to use them against script kiddies. Other then that, he uses them only when its necessary. Friends He had made countless friends over the course of eight months some of which are his best buddies. Moss712 He had been friends with him before Okamiguy owned Mike Honcho's. Both of them also tend to pull pranks on each other for a few laughs, but overall, they get along greatly. He had also introduced Him along with Soul and Death-Bunny to Trove, a sandbox MMO with endless possibilities. SoulCrusher Much like moss, he and Soul had been friends since M.H, and its almost the same reason as Moss. However he is more like the semi-silent person of his bundle of friends. JanaTheHusky Introduced by Soul, Jana is one of Soul's friends. She, like the rest of his friends, is introduced at the time M.H was active. J-Man Like the others, friends since M.H. Casho had also been in some of his live streams.Their bound is more of a accident due to Casho's mis-click on his videos and an I.P for the server, but since then they are still good friends since. Death-Bunny The DJ of Mike Honcho's Cantina, now in Kartland. Again, friends since Mike Honcho's, but D.B is more ambiguous towards Casho and his friends due to their unknown gender. Enemies Like all others, when you make friends you make enemies. Fallen A corrupted admin of M.H. He would ban anyone for any reason, and the previous owner of the server did not do anything to stop him. One year later, someone else did. The new owner, Okamiguy, had demoted him due to two years of admin abuse, and was later permanently banned Common Squeakers "Ya annoy me? I troll ya. ya hate me ?i troll ya. u mad? i troll ya." The common squeaker, usually begs and screams, and are his food for his trolling habits. He would do anything to make them rage. Walrus Gaming A group of power hungry admins that would ban anyone for the most petty of reasons. Casho would also call them 'Bootleg Gaming" due to them having the same add-ons and having corrupted admins in their staff. Trivia His birthday is Sep 22nd. His first strange is the Hitman's Heatmaker. First killstreak is also the Hitman's. His first unboxed strange is the Lady Killer. It is also the first item he put a strange part into. His very first kill was a term by him called a "guess shot" on a fully cloaked spy as a sniper... On 2fort. His first map was pl_upward, second was his "detain-less hated towards ctf_2fort." He uses speed and ammo commands only for fun, not for abuse. Any complains from visitors and members that occur towards him, he would stop without question. Otherwise, he would only use any other admin commands if necessary. He has a passionate hate towards wide-open areas and snipers. He focuses on snipers more so than the dreaded medic, unless that medic has a Vacinator due to the snipers' high burst damage. He hardly plays sniper despite the number of hours he put onto the class. Casho Cashmont was not his first account name prior to Mike Honcho's. He has a YT account but never posts any videos. He runs a Discord server called "The Castle of Blades." Check his steam account for the server. He is still trolling in Team Fortress 2 but sometimes on TF2SS due to the inactivity relating to PHCL and the server's associates.Category:Browse Category:Admins